Boyfriend
by fullmetalmeister
Summary: Set after Brotherhood where Ed returns to Resembool after travelling in the West so he can see Winry but he does not know what has been going on while he was away..
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic so please don't be too harsh! I will try and update chapters regularly**

**An EdWin story set after Brotherhood**

**fullmetalmeister x**

Chapter 1

It had been about a year since Ed had been back in Resembool as he had been travelling in the West. He had decided that he had gathered enough research there and was ready to come home to the town and loved ones that he dearly missed. Especially Winry, he couldn't wait to see her after all this time.

Ed breathed in the fresh country air as he stepped off the train at Resembool station and began making his way to the Rockbell house where everyone was. Al had recently come back too and was waiting for Ed at the house to share his research from the East. But it was Winry who mattered the most to him. Ever since their moment at the train station where they had confessed their feelings to each other in the most bizarre ways, Ed had realised how much he had loved her since he was a kid.

As the Rockbell house crept into his view, a grin spread on Ed's face as he began to run. When he got to the doorstep, Den happily greeted him but only Winry was on his mind so he sprinted through the front door and into the kitchen only to have the grin wiped off his face. There was Winry and some guy getting off. Yes Winry and a boy getting off. Kissing. Touching. What about the train station? Didn't she get the message that he had basically proposed to her? Ed's heart tore in two. They still hadn't noticed him so he coughed loudly, partly to get noticed and partly to ruin their 'moment'.

"Oh Ed you're back! You scared me there!" Winry said immediately breaking away from the kiss looking startled,

"Um yeah." Replied Ed still with a look of shock on his face,

"Who's this guy babe?" asked the guy bastard to Winry,

Winry looked extremely guilty when she saw the look on Ed's face, "Um this is Ed, Edward Elric my childhood friend, I've told you about him before."

"Ah the Fullmetal Alchemist I finally get to meet the guy who saved the country!" said the guy with a smirk on his face as he put his hand out to Ed.

Ed refused the handshake and asked bluntly, "Sorry who are you?"

"I'm Marc, Winry's boyfriend." he replied.

He was quite tall, around Ed's height (he had grown while in the west and was now around 6ft) with floppy blond hair, green eyes and an automail arm. He was quite a bit like Ed but with green eyes and the automail arm.

"Winry's boyfriend… Winry's boyfriend…Winry's boyfriend." was echoing through Ed's head. He couldn't believe his ears. He wanted to punch this Marc in the face but knew he had to control himself. He looked at Winry with golden orbs flashed with hurt and sadness. She looked like she was going to cry which made Ed even more sad. He hated seeing her cry.

"I see…" Ed replied awkwardly,

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" asked Winry.

"There were no phones where I was staying but it looks like you were fine without me anyway," frowned Ed emphasising the 'without me' bit, "Sorry for disturbing you two I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Ed! Wait!" cried Winry but Ed had slammed the door and was running up the stairs to his room. She wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. She had made a huge mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist L **

**This is the second instalment of Boyfriend, enjoy J **

BOYFRIEND!? SHE GOT A BOYFRIEND? Was all that went through Ed's head as he threw his suitcase down and collapsed on the bed. Al wasn't even here when he needed him the most. He was probably out with granny or that beansprout girl Mei. He had never suspected Winry to get a boyfriend behind his back. It was all too much too think about. He was having an emotional overload. This wasn't like Ed at all. He felt like crying.

'I guess I didn't mean anything at all to her in the first place." He thought to himself. He felt so out of place. Maybe he should just leave again and re-join the military. After all no one would miss him, meaning Winry who was all happy and content with Marc. Ugh Marc, he was a pain in the butt. He just had to come along and make everything worse. Ed punched the wall hard unleashing all of his anger.

He suddenly heard a knock on the door. It was probably Winry, the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Ed? Are you okay?" she softly asked from behind the door.

No reply..

"Please say something Ed you're worrying me now."

Again no reply.

"That's it I'm coming in whether you like it or not."

Fuck.

He couldn't let her see him in this totally un-manly emotional state but it was too late. The door swung open revealing Winry who slowly walked in and sat on the bed beside Ed.

"What do YOU want?" Ed murmured into the pillows,

Winry sighed, "Look Ed I know this isn't your perfect welcome home and I know Al isn't in but I can see that something is really bothering you."

Ed chuckled into the pillows, "Well it sure is lovely for my first sight of home in years to be you and him getting off."

"Um.. I'm sorry you had to see that, I didn't think you would be back!" Winry said blushing slightly.

"Yeah whatever, I'm sorry I barged in I guess I should just leave to make things less awkward."

"It's Marc isn't it." said Winry.

No reply.

Winry had always remembered the moment at the train station but she had never figured out if Ed actually proposed or not. She had always loved him and still did but she knew she had to explain what happened with Marc.

"Look Ed, I never forgot what happened at the train station and I never will. It was one of the best moments of my life but you left me waiting for so long with no calls or letters! I was so worried about you. I then met Marc, one of my automail patients for a check-up and he noticed how worried I was so he comforted me and cheered me up. He did eventually ask me out but I politely declined since I was waiting for you which made him a little angry I guess. After you'd been gone for 11 months, I lost hope in you coming back for me and went out with Marc in the end. I had spent my whole life waiting, I hated seeing everyone else our age getting married and starting families yet I was still all on my own.. Marc is such a nice guy and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I'm so so sorry Ed." Winry was sobbing, big fat tears plopping onto her lap.

Ed hated seeing Winry cry. He got up and sat beside her gently cradling her in his arms.

"Shhh it's okay, please don't cry. It's not your fault. It's mine, I should have come back sooner. What made you lose hope anyway? Where is the strong Winry I knew who never lost hope even as a hostage of the military?" Ed asked.

"It was Marc, he told me that you had probably met someone else in the west and had married them and started a new family. I can't believe that I actually believed him, I got jealous of you and decided that I loved Marc from then on. But I don't think I do!" she wailed.

"So it was Marc who put all these bad ideas into your head then? That fucker, he just wanted to make you love him so you would go out with him." Ed said balling up his fists and cracking his knuckles. The bastard was going to pay for this.

"No No! don't do that to Marc! He's such a nice guy! He was confused that's all. You've got it all wrong. I'm not breaking up with him. I can't hurt his feelings again. I think I do love him now. I'm sorry Ed. Don't say hurtful things like that again. Let's just stay friends for now okay?" Winry got up and stormed out of the room shutting the door behind her.

'Well you definitely hurt my feelings there.' thought Ed angrily. Ed could see right through Marc, he just wanted Winry all to himself. He needed to somehow show her that he was right. He put his head in his hands and thought about how if he still had alchemy he could have simply clapped his hands together and kicked Marc out of Amestris. He was so angry and upset at the same time. But this was Edward Elric, the former Fullmetal Alchemist, the man with the heart made of fullmetal, the man who revealed the father's evil plot to use the whole of Amestris as a nationwide transmutation circle to reach Truth, the man who defeated all of the homunculi. '_A lesson without pain is meaningless'_ he thought to himself. He had definitely felt the pain here. This was a simple problem . There was no reason to cry and sulk. Edward Elric was going to fix this.

Winry was slumped on her bed crying. She was so stupid to believe Marc. Of course Ed would come back. He would never lie to her or break a promise. She hated herself so much right now. Why did she tell Ed she loved Marc? Of course she didn't she loved Ed. She loved Ed so much and wanted him so badly. She had made things worse. But she didn't want to hurt Marc's feelings. Or Ed's.

'I love you so much Ed.' she whispered into her pillow. She would have to try and sort things out between them. The truth needed to be spoken.

**Chapter 3 should be up soon thanks for reading **


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the long wait! i've had food poisoning for the past few days where i've literally been bedridden with no energy to write :( so instead i rewatched fma brotherhood (woop woop!) giving me new ideas for the story. **

**Also for further notice i am away at a rowing camp for a week next week so there will be no time for me to write :( :( im sososososo sorry. After camp, school restarts again so the chapters will probably come out slower.**

**Warning: rated T but on a borderline M (i will think about changing it) for Ed and Marc's colourful use of language and an implied assualt scene. (it is very brief)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA (if i did i would screw up and turn it into an EdWin Royai shojo by accident :/ - more romance than action and fighting)**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Ed went downstairs into the kitchen wearing nothing but loose sweatpants where he was greeted by Al who was sitting at the table drinking coffee with Mei.

"Niisan, I've missed you so much! Why didn't you come out of your room yesterday? I was so worried." said Al pulling Ed into a tight hug.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine Al don't worry I was just tired from travelling that's all. You had to bring the beansprout girl?" Ed muttered.

Al and Mei both blushed a deep shade of scarlet when Al spoke up, "Well Mei and I are actually in a um.. relationship."

NOT COOL. Al, his YOUNGER brother had gotten a girlfriend before him!

"Really?" was all that managed to come out of Ed's mouth,

"Yes niisan." Replied Al,

"Nnngghh." was all Ed could say. He was totally pissed off.

The doorbell then rung.

"Ah that must be granny! She went to town earlier to get some groceries." said Al.

Ed went to the door and opened it finding HIM there instead of Pinako.

"What do you want?" Ed asked frowning.

"I've come to see Winry, do you know where she is?" asked Marc.

"She's-.."

"I'm here!" shouted Winry coming down down the stairs interrupting Ed. When she noticed that he was only wearing sweatpants that hung VERY low, she blushed slightly looking at his toned defined abs. Marc noticed this.

"Ed! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" she shouted.

"Whatever." murmured Ed. He wanted to get as much attention from her as possible.

"Um Edward I hate to break it to you but can you please give Winry and I some privacy? Maybe go out of the house for a bit? We need some time alone _if you get what I mean._" said Marc in a very sarcastic tone.

"Marc! This is Ed's house too you know! He has more of a right to be here than you do!" said a stern Winry.

"Okay okay I'm sorry Win I take it all back. I'm sorry Edward please do what you like." said Marc in a sickly sweet voice but clearly wanting Ed out of his way.

"No no! I don't mind! I'll just piss off like you clearly want me to. I don't want to be in the way of anything you guys do. It's a lovely day today I think I'll go to the lake to swim. I'll bring Al and Mei too so they don't _get in the way_ either!" snarled Ed.

Seriously this Marc was getting even more annoying than General Fuckhead, infact ten times more annoying. Oh how badly Ed wanted his alchemy back to deal with him.

"ED!" shouted Winry.

"Don't worry Winry I'll be _FINE. _I don't really fancy seeing you guys doing _stuff __**if you get what I mean**_. Have 'fun' and remember to use protection!" Ed jeered.

With that, Ed slammed the door and went into the kitchen where a stunned Al and May sat, who had clearly heard all the commotion.

"Al, bean, let's go swimming in the goddamn lake so the **_romantic couple _**in the other room can have **OUR** house as their cute little love shack to remain undisturbed! NNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" smoke was literally fuming out of Ed's ears.

"Um okay Niisan… Whatever you say but PLEASE try and calm down!" replied Al who had sweatdropped nervously from his brother's sudden outburst.

While walking to the lake, Al asked, "Hey Niisan when you mentioned the 'romantic couple' earlier did you mean that Winry-chan has a boyfriend?"

"Yes Al she does and he's an obsessive controlling freak who totally doesn't deserve her because he's a fucking bas-"

"Yes Niisan I get the message but might I ask what happened between you two? I thought you were engaged before you left for the West?"

"Hmmph well that's what I thought too but it seems there was a little _confusion_ with that so she was literally forced by one of her stupid clingy automail patients to go out with him because she was 'tired of waiting' for ME. The son of a bitch made her think that I was never coming back!"

"That's horrible!" said Mei, "I always thought you two would make such a cute couple! From the way she would look at you when you were still trying to get your bodies back, I always thought you would end up together at some point."

"Poor Niisan! I can't believe that Winry-chan would believe such a thing!"

"Mmhmm and then Marc keeps trying to get rid of me by kicking me out of _my own_ house which is the reason why we're at the lake." mumbled Ed.

"Well Niisan remember that we are always here if you need to talk." said Al being the true gentleman he was but also not really knowing how to deal with the situation.

* * *

Back at the house, Winry and Marc were alone. Winry couldn't believe that Marc had just ordered Ed out of the house.

"There that got rid of the brat. Now we can finally be alone." said Marc grinning.

"No Marc, that was not right of you and Ed is not a brat." replied Winry.

"Aww come on! Now we have the house to ourselves we should really make the most of it." said Marc pulling Winry close to him and trying to grope her breast.

Winry slapped his hand away quickly, "MARC! Don't do that I'm not ready for th-."

She was silenced as Marc crashed his mouth on hers, the unpleasant feeling of his hot tongue trying to enter her mouth. She tried to back away but he was too strong and her wrench was all the way across the room. She tried to cry out but no noise was made as he slid her tube top down revealing her bare chest which she tried to cover desperately to protect her dignity. Hot tears pouring down her cheeks as he carried on abusing her, she realised Ed was right all along, Marc was only using her, her body to be more precise. Ed was the only one for her. "Please Ed I need you now I'm so sorry." She prayed in her head wishing Ed would come and rescue her. She felt her jumpsuit being slid down. That was it. Marc was a lot stronger than her but risks had to be taken. Winry bit hard on his tongue causing him to jump back in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" shouted Marc, blood trickling out of his mouth.

"IT'S OVER! DON'T TAKE CONTROL OF ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN. YOU JUST WANTED MY BODY DIDN'T YOU. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" shrieked a sobbing Winry trying to cover herself up.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME." Marc's fist collided with her cheek and eye.

Winry screamed, pain searing down her face. She was going to get a black eye from this. If someone didn't arrive to help her it would be the end.

"ED! AL! GRANNY! HELP ME PLEASE!" she wailed.

"OH SHUTUP!" roared Marc aiming his fist again, this time his automail one.

Just then the door slammed open to reveal a dripping wet Ed, shirt off revealing the glory of his muscular chest, eyes burning a molten gold. "Hey I'm back, Al and the beansprout were getting all lovey dovey so I thought I'd come back here but you two are also probably being all lovey-"

When he saw what was going on, he immediately sprung to action coming on to Marc from behind wrapping his arm tightly around his neck in a fatal position.

"What THE FUCK do you think you're doing?" Ed muttered into Marc's ear.

"Nnnnggghh get off me nnggh can't nngh breathe."

Ed released him as he crashed down on the floor gasping for air.

"Count yourself lucky that I don't have an automail arm anymore." said Ed kicking Marc in the stomach with his flesh leg. He then went over to Winry who was curled up in a ball on the couch trembling. He gently put his arm around her stroking her hair,

"Shhh everything's fine, you're safe now." said Ed softly,"

"Oh Ed I'm so sorry for not believing you before! You were right, he did horrible things." Winry said as she revealed her bruised face to Ed and hugged him tightly.

"Shit Winry that looks bad. I'm sure Mei can fix you up though." Ed felt as if this was all his fault. He knew something like this might happen but he was too angry earlier and only thought about himself. Big mistake. He should have stayed and kept a look out for her instead of being so careless.

Marc suddenly piped up from the floor, "Edward Elric, always getting in the way of other people's problems aren't you? The stubborn little selfish brat. So selfish and demanding that you dragged your poor little brother with you to bring back your dead mom which completely failed. Thanks to you being such a stupid brat, your little brother lost his whole body. I bet he really 'loves' you now eh? Your mother is probably more content dead so she doesn't have to deal with you getting in things that are none of your business."

Winry couldn't believe her ears. That issue was a very sensitive subject that no one really liked to talk about. Especially in that horrible way. Of course Ed loved Al and his mother. He was so young and just trying to do what he thought was best. Winry still remembered that time when Ed was going through his automail surgery crying and worrying so much about Al hating him. The thought made fresh tears leak out of her eyes.

That was it. Ed kicked him in the stomach again, this time with his automail leg creating double the pain. He carried on kicking him whilst saying, "You bastard. You have no idea what we've gone through. I love Al so much as my brother. I still hate myself every day for that incident happening. But I got him back. I sacrificed alchemy for him. Yes alchemy, basically my life and career but Al was definitely much more important than that. I would give up anything for Al, even my life. I suggest that you leave this house and never come back. You've made a dirty mark here. If I find you here or near Winry again I will call the cops."

Ed stopped kicking, "Now go."

Marc scrambled to his feet clutching his stomach and ran as fast as he could spluttering, "You'll never get away with this!"

**Yay it's finally EdWin time! **

**As i said with camp and school coming up, chapters will be updated slowly but chapter 4 is on its way. (:**

**fullmetalmeister**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the long wait im so so so so so sorry :( **

**here's the fourth chapter of boyfriend that you've all been waiting for**

**disclaimer: i do not own fma :( **

Finally, Ed thought, that's one less person to worry about now. He went into the kitchen where he grabbed an ice pack which he took to Winry and held it against her bruised eye and cheek. She savoured the cool numbness spreading across her inflamed face. The door then opened.

"Helloooo? We're baa- OH SWEET JESUS!" after Al had taken in his surroundings, he rushed over to Ed and Winry, "Niisan! What happened?"

"Let's just say that we certainly won't be seeing Marc again." said Ed.

"Poor Winrychan!"

Mei and Pinako then emerged from behind the door.

"Oh my goodness!" shrieked Mei going over to the group.

"Winry!" said Pinako alarmed, "Who did this to you?"

"It was _sniff_ Marc _sniff_." Winry said in a small voice.

"That bastard isn't welcome _here_ anymore." spat Pinako.

"Your face! Let me heal it." said Mei.

Winry nodded her head in approval.

"Ne Meichan let me try. You said that I've improved on my alkahestry recently." said Al sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Alphonse-sama but I still think that there are um.. _a few more_… improvements to make. I don't really want anything to go wrong." said Mei biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Hey!" said Al who was clearly unimpressed and taken aback.

Mei sighed and got her knives out making the circular pattern with them and drawing the pentacle. She then gently touched the bruised area and took a deep breath. There was a flash of blue light and then as it died down, Winry's bruise lightened and disappeared and the swelling of her face went down. Winry brought her hand up to her face and gasped.

"Thank you so much Mei!" she said, a small smile escaping her lips.

Mei bowed her head in response.

"I'm really sorry that you had to see all of that and deal with this. It's my fault for not seeing through him. Thank you all for helping me especially you Ed. If you didn't arrive in time…_sniff_…I might…_sniff_…not…_sniff_…even be…_sniff_…here right now." Winry broke into another flood of tears her head resting against Ed's still bare chest, "Ugh I don't want you seeing me in this emotional mess, I'll be in my room if you need me." she got up and ran up the stairs to her room, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

"Winry wait!" said Ed as he tried to follow her up the stairs but Pinako's iron grip placed firm around his hand stopping him from going anywhere.

"Ed, I know you care about her but I think it's best to leave her alone for now. She's had a tramatic experience." said Pinako sternly but with a hint of soothing in her voice.

Ed sighed, "I'm sorry it's just that last time I left her alone all of _this _happened."

"I understand but just leave her being for now. All of you come to the kitchen, I'll make some tea." replied Pinako.

Ed, Al, Mei and Pinako sat around the kitchen table sipping tea. After the previous events of the day everyone was still quite stunned and so sat in silence.

Ed thought to himself, what if something else happened to Winry while she was up in her room alone? What if he came back and he didn't notice? He would definitely blame himself for it. He glanced behind himself at the kitchen door wondering whether or not to go and check if she was alright. He was about to get up when Pinako spoke up:  
"Leave her alone Ed. She'll be fine."

Ed slumped back down into his seat and laid his head down on the table.

"Don't worry Niisan granny said she was fine. Winrychan just needs a bit of space." said Al who was starting to worry about his brother being in this mood.

* * *

That evening when dinner was being served, Winry still didn't come down which resulted in yet another meal of complete silence apart from the odd cough or someone asking to pass the sauce. After dinner Ed took a plate of food up for Winry and left it outside her door. He gently knocked and then went to his own room where he collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

For the whole night Ed couldn't sleep, there were too many thoughts going through his head at once and he was still worried about poor Winry. Because he was in the room next to hers, he could hear her having nightmares. Every few minutes there would be the occasional shout, scream or whimper but as much as Ed wanted to go and comfort her, he remembered Pinako's words. He suddenly heard,

"Ah Marc no! Aaaaahhh!"

It was getting worse. Ed sat up in bed ready to get up and see if she was alright. He couldn't let her suffer like this. But then again, Pinako's words restrained him from doing so.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! EDWARD HELP ME! PLEASE! EDWARD AAHHH!"

It was too bad. Ed couldn't stand it any longer. He needed to put her out of her misery. He kicked the covers off his legs and ran out of his room into the corridor and stood outside Winry's door. He noticed that her dinner hadn't been touched. He paused for a moment, his hand on the door knob until there was another piercing scream. He twisted the doorknob with force almost breaking it off and flung the door open running over to Winry's bed where she resided. The covers had been kicked off long ago from all her writhing around and her forehead was covered in sweat. Her limbs would go into random spasms.

"EDWARD!" she screamed again.

Ed crouched down my her and gently stroked her hair, "Shh it's okay I'm here. It's safe. I'm here to protect you.

Winry's eyes flew open to meet Ed gentle gold ones.

"Ed." She said quietly, "He did horrible things to me Ed! Horrible things! It was all so real! But this time you didn't come to save me!" she burst into tears again and hugged his torso.

"It's okay Winry it was only a bad dream. I promise you that I'll always be there to save you if anything happens okay?" said Ed wrapping his arms around her slender frame. She nodded in reply hugging him tightly.

"Now try and get some sleep. I'm here to protect you don't worry." said Ed laying her down on her bed again and adjusting the covers over her again.

"Thanks Ed." she said smiling as she laid her head back onto the pillows closing her eyes. She kept her hand gripped tight around his.

If only… Ed thought to himself. This would have been the perfect relationship. The way she trusted him and held onto his hand. But it just didn't seem to go the way Ed hoped so. Ever since the whole Marc incident.

When he thought she had got to sleep, Ed gently released his hand from hers and stood up to go back to his own room. He was about to go out of the door when he heard Winry quietly say:

"Ed don't go. Please stay here with me. Just for this night. I'm scared to be alone."

Whaaa? Does that mean share a bed with her? This can't be happening! Ed's head was spinning. He finally regained his composure and said:

"Fine but if granny gets any strange ideas in the morning you're explaining." He went back over to the bed and shuffled in next to her. She immediately snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his body. How was this happening? He thought she didn't like him that way. Was this real? He pinched himself to check. It was real. He wrapped his arms around her back and breathed in the scent of her vanilla shampoo. They muttered a brief goodnight to each other and then fell into a deep silence.

"Ne Ed, I love you. I always have and I always will."

**Oooh that was rather intense! **

**Chapter 5 is on its way **

**R&R and i will love you forever**

**Please take a look at my other story - The bonds that hold us together- its another EdWin one-shot collection :)**

**fullmetalmeister**


	5. Chapter 5

**Very sadly this is the final chapter of Boyfriend!**

**I couldn't really think of a way to end this story so i made it short and sweet :)**

**And im really sorry that my writing is 'cheap' anon it's my first fic so..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fma, the lovely Hiromu Arakawa does**

"EH?" said Edward wide eyed and a lot louder than he was meant to.

"What you said that day at the train station meant so much to me Ed. I had liked you for ages before that but I never thought you knew. I always guessed that you just thought of me as a boring old sister. When you left for the West, I told myself every day that you would be back soon. I hoped you would come back soon but something deep inside of me kept reminding me of how you and Al would always leave me for huge time periods with absolutely no contact at all. I soon realised that I was once again waiting as I always am."

Ed couldn't believe his ears. "Winry! I didn't know you felt like this! I never meant to leave you like that at all. Whenever I did, I always missed you so much and I guess I've also liked you for quite a while but I thought the same. I thought that you only saw me as your brother. After I left for the West I wanted to come home back to you and Resembool so badly but there were things to be sorted out there so I had to stay. I'm so sorry for leaving you."

"It's okay Ed I should be the sorry one here. I cheated on you behind your back." Winry replied, her voice starting to crackle up from the sudden verge of tears, "You don't have to accept this but I really want us to have a new fresh start. Can we please forget about all this and start new… as a couple…"

Ed chuckled slightly and hugged Winry tighter, "Jeez Winry I guess I'm going to have to accept your offer here! Since it's always better to look towards the brighter future instead of lingering in the dark past. Also I'll never leave you again I promise. Wherever I go you go."

Winry smiled whilst wiping her tears away and looked at Ed in the eyes. His flaming golden eyes. They stayed like this for a while just looking at each other until Winry slowly brought her face closer to Ed's, closing the gap between them until their lips brushed against each other. Their first kiss.

After about a minute, they pulled away with maroon faces.

"Um goodnight Ed!" shrieked Winry completely embarrassed.

"Yeah night Win!" said Ed equally as embarrassed.

They snuggled under the covers and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Wow I actually kissed Winry, Ed thought to himself. It felt kinda good too.

Everything was definitely getting better.

Little did they know that Pinako had watched the whole thing. For the first time in 15 years, a tear managed to slip down her cheek. Hmm the midget and my granddaughter. Those two really are inseparable and when did Edo become such a romantic?

She would be giving them 'The Talk' the next morning.

**So that's it! **

**I'm really sorry if it disappointed you but i couldn't really think of how this would end :/**

**If you want to hear more about Pinako's talk with them i'm probably going to to a chapter about that in my other fic which is a collection of one-shots The Bonds That Hold Us Together.**

**Thank you for keeping up with Boyfriend :)**

**Review if you want to but no flames please!**

**Fullmetalmeister**


End file.
